A woven fabric in which an optical fiber is embedded in a part of the woven fabric has conventionally been taken into consideration. For example, Patent Document 1 discloses a woven fabric in which an optical fiber is embedded in a part of the woven fabric.
See, for example, Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2009-084738.